


Experts

by AoKise DaiKi (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Judge Me, M/M, and i don't want no anons, give me criticism, i could not be more desperate for comments, i don't care about anything other than comments actually, i don't care that i sound petty screw it all, i want all the words you can give me, mafia!au, please please please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AoKise%20DaiKi
Summary: Mafia AU and other things~1. “Well, I’m no expert but I think you just killed that person.”2.  “Sorry, I broke my arm, I’m here now though, so, what’s for dinner.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crack || Theme: Glee  
> PROMPTS: https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/post/181660013863/writing-prompts  
> Mostly gonna be drabbles unless I get very inspired and just do an actual fic xD
> 
> Gael, this is sort of Oops I Did It Again themed? :D  
> But I do have that also listed as another WIP XDDD

“Aominecchi, what’s that thing you always tell me- oh yeah! ‘ _I’m the expert, you’re not.’”_ Kise folds his elbows over the table and laces his fingers together so he can rest his chin on them. He looks up at the other, and in a terribly accurate showcase of his terrible personality, he smiles and says, “Well, I’m no expert but I think you just killed that person.”

“Shut up, asshat.” Aomine grits his teeth, pacing faster and faster. The other is stationary, in his chair, and it would be so easy for Aomine to take 3 steps left and introduce Kise to his fist- and so fun.

The temptation is second to his problem though- which he’s caused, a big screw-up in his duty.  _This is great._ Aomine rubs his temple harder. _He’s just killed the only potential intel they’d had. And it was an accident._

 _Shit,_  he curses. Akashi’s gonna do him in, just like he’s accidentally done the target.

“Aominecchi,” Kise drawls, enjoying this because he’s not the one signed to a contract, and enjoying this too much for Aomine’s liking. “Someone doesn’t know his own strength, hmm?”

Aomine gets right in his face, kicking down his table with no qualms about noise now that he’s screwed up his goal. It crashes to the floor and Aomine is left towering over Kise, but the other’s merely raises his eyebrow at the intimidation technique. In fact, Kise stands up so they are practically chest to chest, actually  _smirks_ , and taps Aomine on the nose. Playful. And friggen  _stupid-_

Aomine’s growl comes after his hand shoots out but he never gets to wrap his fingers around the idiot's fingers- no, dumb Kise is too good, too fast- the blond has spun away, laughing. “You don’t find it ironic to still be acting out violently when your target-”

“Who knew he was so weak?” Aomine groans. “A punch isn’t supposed to kill, what the hell.”

Kise comes back, sliding up to Aomine, sly, flirtatious. He’s a fox, Aomine thinks when he strolls up to the raging asshole ready to explode and act out some more that Aomine is, and  _he’s a fox, he’s a fox, he’s a **fox**_ , Aomine thinks, cautious- practically  _nervous_  with how casual Kise is, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s neck. His intent is more obvious in his twinkling eyes, the upturned corners of his mouth. Aomine stares the two inches between them very very carefully, because it feels like if he blinks even at all, something very terrifying will occur because of the very terrifying being smirking in his face, into his space.

He only learns he’s been holding his breath when Kise bursts out into laughter, dancing away from him once again. “Aren’t you the one always telling me I’m all play and no work?” He asks. “Didn’t seem to have as much of a problem-”

“Target’s dead,” Aomine growls. “Not much else I can do but wait till Akashi kicks me to hell.”

Kise snickers and Aomine hates him for his laugh. And h _ates himself for loving it. ”_ How do you know he’s dead?”

Aomine stares at him, incredulous. “Wha-”

“Check his pulse, baka.” Kise rolls his eyes. “You’ve forgotten everything you taught me, huh? Retirement instantly turn you into an old man with crap for memory?”

The target has his eyes closed, is limp on the ground where Aomine had knocked his ass bound to the chair onto. But Aomine strains his gaze and notes though the man has tried to stop breathing so there is seemingly still no chest movement, after several seconds, he gives in and his shoulders rise in inhale. Aomine flushes, embarrassed. And more annoyed with himself for forgetting his training, as Kise has reminded him graciously, than he is with the blond.

“How did you know he wasn’t dead?” he decides to ask, sacrificing a little more pride before he kicks Kise to hell-  _he tries to think of a different place but maybe his subconscious wants him to be there to?_  - for being an ass and letting Aomine look like one.

“Ha! this is where it really gets good!” Kise grins, cheeky. “Watched me while you thought you were gonna get some.”

He saunters out there, victorious and fully aware of it, because Aomine commits the mistake of choosing professional duty, which requires taking care of Haizaki until his client gets there. But Aomine privately promises himself, he’ll get Kise back.

 _Scratch that_ , he amends.  _I’ll get you, period_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER MAFIA AU WHOOO
> 
> 3\.  “Sorry, I broke my arm, I’m here now though, so, what’s for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different mafia AU  
> Please leave comments i;m hungry

 

says Kise, dropping into the seat beside Aomine across the large, mahogany 10 spot table half filled up with a tired sigh. The action is extremely smooth for a newly injured person, but Aomine knows the other too well. The awkwardness is in his eyes, in his face when he grits his teeth because the momentum of the downward movement jostles his arm in the sling. Over his black suit, and the white dress shirt underneath.

* * *

 

With his good arm, he picks up his plate and raises it towards Aomine, cocking his eyebrow along with his voice. “Yo. Did you hear me?”

Aomine’s eyes narrow; he’s analyzing Kise’s injury and thinking fast, trying to piece together possible reasoning for it, as well as the calling for this banquet- courtesy of Akashi. There is still conversation going around them; Midorima looks vaguely uncomfortable being teased by Himuro fgor glancing far too often over to Takao. and Nijimura and Ogiwara are speaking with lowered heads- perhaps their urgency is related to the fact Akashi is nearing late and Kuroko is no where to be seen. 

His instinct, which is often more correct than not, suggests Kise is linked. Because all Aomine knows is Kise is back from a mission, a mission that has not been authorized by Nijimura because as Aomine is watching his preformance, he would too have been informed, a mission that has not been made aware of to Aomine, and everyone knows Kise is- they are-

He’s caught by the urge to run his hand through his short hair- a bad, nature-revealing habit he’s not yet trained himself out of, which is dangerous for a spy- but asking himself is even harder than being asked the question by teasing co-workers and slight friends and Satsuki- because at least with them, he can find excuses to escape before answering. But by himself, what is he to ask? And Kise will not ask, nor will he answer because Aomine hasn’t asked-  _can’t._  How can he?

“Fine.” Kise huffs, arm retreating. “I’ll get my own food-” 

“Sit the hell down.” He snarls, grabbing the other’s plate out of his hand and shoving his own into Kise’s face. “Eat.”

Kise scrunches his nose. “Who says I want Aominecchi’s gross seconds?”

“How the fuck did you break your arm?”

Kise’s eyes shift cool- that’s the signal his demeanor will do the same. “Does it matter?”

Aomine wants to break his other, just a little bit. “Answer the fucking question.”

Kise looks at him, caught in the middle between petulant and annoyed and thoughtful. For every heartbeat he doesn’t speak, Aomine’s anticipation grows wilder and he tries to run every little change in the other in his own database-of-interpreting-kise-ryouta; he is tense because Kise gives so little away, because there is so much to second guess here, but what is heavily likely, is it’s something he thinks Aomine won’t want to hear it and is delaying the inevitable pain, because Kise isn’t choosing to answer immediately.

“You come in here,” Aomine suddenly blurts out because he’s too high strung to wait any longer. “with a broken arm, with your dumb smile, with your smooth words. You’re still ignoring my question.” His frustration takes in his clenched fist, rather than a raised voice- Akashi, no matter where he is, would find out. “Damn it, Kise.”

“Am I back to Kise, now?” The other says mildly.

Aomine glares, for he’d been  _Aominecchi_ when Kise had strolled up to him but now that the tables have been turned, the blond is taking insult? He knows it’s all part of Kise’s,  _I can’t tell you_  thing, but it doesn’t mean Aomine has to respect it.

“Does it matter.” Aomine says, monotone, repeating Kise’s prior words out of spite and hurt. He doesn’t want to win this fight anymore, he just has to get out, away from the man who watches him without emotion.

“Daiki-”

“Don’t.” He’s exited the dining hall, he’s steps away from the door, meters from a cab-

“Daiki. Daiki, Daiki, Daiki-”

Aomine stops moving and the other stops talking. Aomine has not turned back around. Aomine hears the footsteps; Kise is close enough to reach out, but if he does, Aomine will twist his arm and break it. Aomine hates him.

_~~Aomine would never, could never, doesn’t.~~ _

Kise is cupping a hand under his chin, turning it to the side so Kise can lean in, breathe, “Kiss me?”

Like it’s a question. Aomine loses because he’s weak.

He couldn’t care less.

* * *

 

Kise doesn’t tell Aomine of how Akashi tested him. How he’d been taunted, by the expert mafia boss he’d been dealing with. Nebuya breaks his arm when Akashi commands it, and Kise merely curses, because he commands himself, forbids his voice from a scream. He handles Akashi’s cold smile, his genuine agreement to work together, with one of his own.

[He doesn’t tell Aomine because he doesn’t need Aomine to express his affection by attempting to assault Akashi, his own boss. Aomine doesn’t need to know, it’s none of his business. Aomine should just stop showing care in general, so Kise doesn’t have to grow soft for him.]

Working with Akashi is a violation of much. He is betraying the whole of Kaijo to work with Rakuzan and their powerhouse alliance. He is betraying everyone when he falls for Aomine. He is betraying Aomine when he refuses to tell the other what he means to him, so he can use the prodigy without as much drama, without guilt and hesitation, and finally, he is betraying himself when he acknowledges his feelings but refuses to treat them accordingly. 

Now that he has Akashi’s pledge to help, he is ready to destroy Haizaki once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explanation for this story can be bought for 10 word comment  
> this is valid  
> otherwise  
> how will you know  
> whatyouread  
> help

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a comment or hit me up; always looking to yell stuff with people.  
> Will most likely work on year old WIP and then Oops I Did it Again  
> ALSO I HAVE A KINGDOM AU COMING!!! :D Really proud of it so far <3
> 
> Happy holidays~


End file.
